Brume passagère
by Youwan
Summary: GreyKana Week! "Amis? Amants? Frère et sœur? Grey&Kana étaient tellement plus que ça. Ou aucune de ces définitions. Un jour, ils étaient l'un à côté de l'autre. Le lendemain, aux extrémités. Entre ces deux mages là, il y avait une constante et incohérente chape de brume. On ne savait jamais comment définir leur relation. Au contraire, eux, ça ne les dérangeait pas." SPPS! Terminée!
1. Alcool

Notes 1: **GreyKana Week du 12 au 18 mai 2014 !** Désolée du postage tardi. Je ne sais pas si je vais faire tous les thèmes. Cela dit, chaque chapitre de ce recueil sera _indépendant_, contrairement aux autres Weeks. Grey &amp; Kana sont deux personnages que j'aime beaucoup. Mais, je les vois mal ensemble en 'amour'. Je les vois en 'amis', en 'frère et soeur'.. Néanmoins, je vais essayer d'écrire dans un style ambigü. **Pour que vous, vous puissiez voir ce qui vous plaît ! **

Notes 2: Il y aura, dans chaque chapitre, une référence (non-subtile 8D) à la _Brume_. Puisque leur relation, au fil des chapitres de Fairy Tail est, soit entière, soit ambigüe, puisqu'on ne sait jamais ce qu'ils sont, puisqu'on les a imaginé amis enfants ou ennemis.. Parce qu'entre-eux et le reste, il y a comme une chape de brume. D'où le titre... x) *Vous avez le droit de ne pas penser comme moi*

_Disclaimer : Fairy Tail appartient à... *retourne la carte de quizz* Oui ! C'est cela ! Hiro Mashima ! Quinze points pour vous. Question suivante ?_

Allez, je vous laisse. Chapitres courts, sorry. Il est difficile d'écrire sur ces deux-là. **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

_Brume passagère._

* * *

_1\. Alcool._

* * *

_« Mon verre s'est brisé, comme un éclat de rire. » _**Guillaume Apollinaire,** Alcools.

_« L'alcool n'est pas forcément négatif. Avec précaution, avec modération.. Il peut égayer la soirée, permettre aux gens de se lier les uns aux autres. L'alcool, quand on sait le boire et faire avec, peut être un divertissement de plus. Une bonne raison de rester, une bonne raison de se réunir. »_ **Y.**

* * *

Le bar à _Brume_ était un lieu calme, agité d'une douce tranquillité. Toute discussion se déroulait à voix basse. On se penchait vers son vis-à-vis, doucement. L'ambiance était intime, favorable à la détente. Ce n'était pas un de ces endroits où les bagarres éclataient toutes les cinq minutes. Il y avait un videur à l'entrée, d'une carrure correspondant à son métier.

Les lumières étaient tamisées et les consommations étaient affublées de prix raisonnables. L'endroit était discret et assez difficile à trouver. Néanmoins, il était assez connu. Pas de pancarte, de panneau ou de publicité juste le bouche-à-oreille de quelques-uns et une clientèle élégante et régulière. Il n'était pas non plus nécessaire de réserver une quelconque place – Ici, on entrait, on se fondait dans l'ambiance tamisée, on buvait un coup, peut-être deux et on repartait. On venait s'oublier un petit moment ici, les discussions flottaient agréablement dans l'air. Joyeuses. Après avoir passé une bonne soirée, on se jurait de revenir..

Le bar n'était pas bruyant, sale, odorant. Il n'était pas cher, trop ou mal fréquenté. En fait, pour un lieu décrit comme un 'bar', il sortait joyeusement de sa définition première ! Tout l'opposé de ce que Grey pensait. Tandis qu'il entrait dans l'endroit, un parfum délicat lui chatouilla les narines. Il avait envie de s'asseoir, de parler, de rire. De profiter de l'instant – Et de ne pas sortir d'ici avant un bon moment.

**« Alors ? Je t'avais dit que ça serait un coin sympathique ! »**

Le brun se retourna vers son amie qui l'avait invité à venir boire avec elle. Au début, il s'était méfié très vite. Le mage de glace n'aimait pas particulièrement finir par marcher en zigzag et Kana pouvait tenir deux à trois fois plus que lui – Malgré qu'elle soit fine comme une paille. Devant l'insistance de la cartomancienne, il avait cédé. Même si, au fond, le sourire joueur qu'elle lui avait adressé lui avait confirmé ce qu'il pensait : Il avait prit la bonne décision. Une soirée avec la fille de Gildartz n'allait pas le tuer !

Et puis, ils avaient quitté l'enceinte de Fairy Tail. Là, Grey avait _déchanté_. Au comptoir de Mirajane, il savait d'où venaient les boissons et comment les lieux étaient entretenus.. Le bar de Fairy Tail était propre, bruyant et finissait avec des égratignures d'une quelconque bagarre. Mais, encore une fois, Kana avait insisté. Elle connaissait un 'coin sympathique'. Bien que leurs standards soient nettement différents, Grey n'avait rien dit. Il avait gardé ses doutes pour lui et avait marché dans la fraîcheur de la nuit tombante.

Mais là.. Là.. Cet endroit était particulier. Un petit bijou pour ceux qui connaissaient l'adresse.

**« Tu avais totalement raison, Kana. »**

**« Bien. Alors, buvons maintenant ! »**

Quel que soit l'endroit, la mage perdait rarement le nord en tout cas !

S'installant dans une alcôve aux canapés confortables, les deux amis commandèrent de _l'alcool_. Une fois les deux bières arrivées, ils claquèrent leur chope l'un contre l'autre. Grey souriait – Il ne s'était pas imaginé une telle ambiance et juste deux verres. Le liquide chaud lui brûlait agréablement la gorge, répandant un parfum de pomme en même temps. Quant à Kana, la cerise mélangée à sa bière la faisait sourire sans fin.

Elle n'avait pas besoin de se saouler, en fait. Elle voulait juste une soirée tranquille avec celui qu'elle considère comme un de ses meilleurs amis d'enfance. Lui non plus il n'avait pas envie d'une soirée bruyante et dont il ne s'en rappellerait plus le lendemain.

Pour une fois, ils voulaient juste profiter l'un de l'autre. Ils parlent à voix basse, rient. L'alcool leur délie la langue lentement, avec calme. Ils se sentent bien – Leur verre, une nouvelle fois, s'entrechoquent.

La nuit tombe sans qu'ils ne la voient vraiment. Le contenu de leur chope descend doucement mais sans aller trop vite. Ils apprécient le goût, l'odeur, les sons, le lieu. Ils apprécient celui ou celle qui est en face d'eux.

Ils ont tous les deux un sourire stupide aux lèvres.


	2. Enfance Etoiles UA

Me revoici ! Dans ce chapitre, un peu plus long, j'ai mélangé trois thèmes en un seul OS. Enfance, étoiles et UA (Univers alternatifs).

_Disclaimer : _Fairy Tail_ ? Toujours à _Hiro Mashima_, aux derniers nouvelles. Ecriture, idées et citations avec un "Y." sont à moi._

PS : Merci Holidays, Moirice et Lunara-chan ! c'est vrai que Grey et Kana sont inhabituels et qu'écrire sur eux est un défi. Mais les Weeks sont faites pour ça, n'est-ce pas ? En tout cas, merci pour vos gentilles reviews ! J'espère que vous aimerez ce chapitre !

_**GROSSE DEDICACE A TOUTE LA SPPS. Pourquoi ? Parce qu'on est le 13/05/2014. Je suis sur le forum SPPS depuis officiellement un an. Je vous aime, les filles. 3**_

**Bonne lecture !**

**Edit :**Mauvaise version mise en ligne. Voici la corrigée ! (désolée, mauvaise manip' xD)

* * *

_Brume passagère._

* * *

_2\. Enfance._

_5\. Étoiles._

_7\. UA._

* * *

_« C'est un échange permanent, d'être avec les autres. Un donnant-donnant. « Je te donne un bout de ma culture, offre-moi un peu de la tienne. Donne-moi ton ouverture d'esprit je te proposerai d'acquérir un peu de mon avancée mécanique. » Nous troquons nos valeurs contre de nouvelles, nous ouvrons nos horizons. Nous rêvons d'ailleurs, d'autres mondes. Des mondes alternatifs à notre réalité. » _**Y.**

_« N'enlevez pas les rêves aux enfants. C'est bien trop cruel – C'est comme retirer les étoiles d'un ciel d'été. C'est peindre le monde d'un noir d'encre. » _**Y.**

* * *

**« Dis, Grey ?**

**\- Oui, Kana ?**

**\- On volera un jour dans les étoiles ? »**

Il fait nuit, le monde est endormi. Dans la maisonnée, pourtant, ils sont tous réveillés. Ils attendent le retour de l'un des leurs. À la lueur des bougies trouvées dans un placard, les deux enfants discutent devant une fenêtre aux volets ouverts. Le ciel est limpide et tâché à la fois – Taché de milliards de supernova, de comètes et de naine rouge*.

**« Erza, c'est quand que Luxus il rentre ?**

**\- Silence, Natsu ! Je ne sais pas. Et arrête donc de t'agiter.**

**\- Mais j'ai faim.. »** Se lamente la voix derrière les deux enfants observateurs.

Grey et Kana n'y prêtent même pas attention, habitués. Les autres enfants de la maison font toujours un tintamarre pas possible, Natsu en premier. Ici, ce n'était pas un orphelinat. Pas vraiment. Dans les ruelles sales et malfamées du pire quartier de leur ville, la bande de gamins survivaient. Ils étaient abandonnés pour la plupart ou bien rejetés voire orphelins sans prévenir. Ils se serraient les coudes entre-eux et avaient trouvé refuge dans cette maison vide, qui devient vite leur repaire.

La maisonnée était un peu à l'écart du centre du quartier. Loin de la ville pourrie jusqu'à l'os. Ici, c'était moins dangereux. Petit mais aménagé par leurs soins, le lieu offrait un abri pour l'hiver venant. Les gens de la vallée savaient que les gosses perdus habitaient ici. Ils savaient aussi qu'ils défendraient cet endroit bec et ongles en avant. Rarement des visiteurs inattendus s'approchaient de trop près..

**« Qui sait, Kana ? »**

Tandis que Loki, un des Grands avec la rousse et le blond, essayait de calmer la furie au tempérament de feu, les deux bruns observaient encore le ciel. Ils étaient détachés de leur réalité douloureuse. Quelques fois.. Quelques fois, ça ne faisait du mal à personne de rêver un peu.

**« Dis, Grey ?**

**\- Oui, Kana ? »**

La porte d'entrée claque. La fraîcheur entre de l'extérieur, fourbe et donne des frissons aux enfants habitant l'endroit. Le regard de Kana reste calme malgré tout. Elle n'a pas peur; elle sait que l'individu qui vient d'entrée est Luxus. Elle le sait, la brune. Puisqu'elle arrive à reconnaître le bruit des pas de ses compagnons d'infortunes. Une qualité qui pouvait, parfois, s'avérer utile. Grey, lui, relâche un souffle qu'il ne savait pas retenir. Voir l'adolescent électrique le rassurait..

Luxus, fatigué et de mauvaise humeur, était rentré. Vivant.

C'était le **principal**, _putain_.

Dans cette ville cancérigène, on pouvait perdre quelqu'un en l'espace de quelques heures. Même si on était aussi musclé et aussi grand que le blond qui venait de rentrer – Alors quand les 'Grands' sortaient.. Eux, les 'gosses' s'angoissaient toujours. Il n'était pas rare que Natsu, Grey et Kana restent éveillés jusqu'au petit matin, dans l'attente de l'un des trois 'Grands'. Ils s'inquiétaient, même si les garçons ne l'avoueraient pas.

Le blond avait ramené un petit quelque chose à manger ainsi que deux miches de pain avec. Pas la joie, pas grand-chose, mais quand même. C'était toujours mieux que rien; Ici, on ne fait pas les difficiles. Ces denrées étaient sûrement volées, ou gagnées d'une façon contestable mais.. Mais aucun d'entre-eux n'allait dire 'non'.

Avec Natsu et Kana, Grey aussi essayait de rapporter des choses – nourriture, argent – grâce à des petits boulots et des mains agiles. Ils faisaient les serveurs, les postiers, les livreurs. Ils donnaient un coup de main par ici et par là contre un rien. C'était toujours ça de gagner et, grâce à ça, ils se sentaient _utiles_. Sauf le soir. Ils n'avaient pas le droit de sortir, tous les trois. Compréhensible, vu que même dans la maison, ils n'étaient pas à cent pour cent en sécurité. Quoique, avec Loki et Erza, tout deux très bon au corps-à-corps, ils devaient avoisinés les quatre-vingts pour cent.

En passant, Loki excellait aussi dans l'art du corps-à-_cœur_.

Chacun se servit une part de nourriture équitable. Grey restait silencieux, observant tout depuis son coin près de la fenêtre. Il préférait analyser les situations plutôt que de les déclencher. Même si, parfois, il se laissait entraîner par le raz-de-marée de l'énergique flammèche du groupe. Roi des ennuis, celui-ci. Heureusement que Kana parvenait à réduire ses ardeurs au minimum syndical. Enfin, parfois.. Ça ne suffisait pas et il fallait appeler les 'Grands'. Tch.

Mangeant doucement ce qui lui tombait sous la main, Grey regardait une nouvelle fois le ciel. Du haut de ses huit ans, il s'imaginait un ailleurs vaste et meilleur. Tout comme Kana. Eux deux, ils avaient une proportion très élevée à rêver que les autres avaient perdus en grandissant. Rester innocent, dans ce monde pourri, était très dur.. Et pourtant ? Pourtant, eux, ils rêvaient.

Un ciel qui ne se tarit jamais de soleil. Des herbes hautes folles, fières. Une brise calme, légère, portant de multiples odeurs fugaces et toutes différentes – Paysage inconnu qui danse devant leur yeux ébahis. Plaine à l'allure lointaine, animaux sauvages en liberté. Savane africaine. Grey, chasseur assidu. Kana, comme ces herbes hautes, folle et fière, courant à travers la plaine. Ses longs cheveux au vent. Et l'image d'un père absent, quelque part, entre les ombres d'un feu de camp.

Un autre rêve. Des cités de technologies, aux bolides surpuissants. Une voûte noire d'encre, illuminée d'étoiles. De la fumée grise, des concurrents un peu badauds, une course. Des prix, des cris, des vies. Des militaires qui passent au peigne fin la ville, cherchant l'infraction. Grey, mécano-fumeur, pro dans son domaine. Natsu, coureur, jonglant avec les risques. Kana, parieuse téméraire qui écume les champs de course. Erza, en fond, qui leur hurle dessus – Parce qu'ils sont inconscients, dans ce rêve-ci.

Encore un autre. Désert de chaleur au pelage doré, sensation de mirage. Oasis calme, comme un rêve sur place. Des dromadaires à droite, des étalés colorées d'épices aux saveurs inconnues à gauche, et une myriade de couleurs qui explosent devant eux. Kana se lève, soudainement inspiré par ce monde-ci. Elle le décrit – Sahara d'un monde étranger. Grey se prend au jeu à son tour; il l'avait déjà vue, cette mer de sable jaune-orangé, dans un livre d'image dépareillé. Kana, dans une robe orientale, danseuse dans un bar miteux; elle illuminera ce taudis comme elle le fait déjà ici. Grey, torse-nu, sur un chameau récalcitrant et Natsu qui éclate de rire au loin. Oh, il aimerait beaucoup un tel monde – Loki aussi, d'ailleurs. Polygame !

Un dernier rêve, à la lueur des étoiles vacillantes. Pays asiatiques; campagne; verdures aux bien faits libérateurs. Temples, culture, art et tradition. Vêtements amples, comme si la modernité n'était pas passée partout. Centre-ville bondé; aux allures de fourmilière. Kana, prêtresse un peu dérangée. Grey, policier blasé. Ou bien dans un autre contexte – Ville moderne d'aujourd'hui. Pirates informatiques. Grey, génie-geek, maître de ses outils et Kana, voleuse intrépide et escaladeuse d'immeuble prodigieuse. Et Luxus, paratonnerre vivant*.

**« Oulà, Kana. Ne dis pas ça devant lui ! »**

La brune éclate de rire, soudainement bien vivante.

**« Dis, Grey ? »** Demande-t-elle sérieusement, une fois la crise passée.

**« Oui, Kana ?**

**\- Tu visiteras d'autres étoiles, avec moi ?**

**\- Pourquoi pas. Je serai le Lion de Glace* et toi le Chat Céleste. »**

Silence éberlué. Puis, brusquement, la brune se tord une nouvelle fois de rire – Grey avait un penchant dramatique pour les pseudos théâtraux. Sauf qu'il n'avait aucun talent pour ça. Ils parlèrent toute la nuit à voix basse. Leur imaginaire d'enfant semblait sans fin, sans limite. Cascade déversant un torrent d'idées à l'infini..

* * *

Les autres étaient partis se coucher depuis un bon moment. Seul Erza était encore là, avec les deux gosses, montant la garde. Assise près du feu mourant dans la vieille cheminée, elle les couvait d'un regard de Grande. De grande sœur. Grey et Kana, eux, ne la voyaient même plus, emportés dans leurs histoires fabuleuses. Avec l'hiver avoisinant, ils avaient restaurés l'âtre où somnolait le feu pour mieux se réchauffer. Cela avait beaucoup amusé le brun; Grey, lui, pourrait passer l'hiver en short s'il le voulait !

**« Dis, Grey ?**

**\- Oui, Kana ? »**

C'était leur entrée en matière préférée. La brune perçait le silence en premier et, fidèlement, la voix du brun lui faisait un doux écho. Toujours dans cet ordre-là.

**« On quittera ce taudis.**

**\- Oui. **

**\- On emmènera aussi les autres. » **La détermination dans la voix de la petite fille qu'elle était pouvait ébranler n'importe qui. Elle croyait en sa chance et, s'il le faut, elle la forcerait un peu. Kana avait peur, était fragile. Mais Kana savait se battre et n'hésiterait pas à protéger ce qui lui est cher.

**« Bien entendu. Puis, on fera le tour du monde. » **Grey répond en baillant désagréablement. Le petit matin se lève, ses yeux commencent à être fatigués. Les bougies ont été consommées depuis longtemps.

**« On nommera les nouvelles étoiles, celle que nous découvrirons. On marquera les Esprits*. »**

Finalement, ils finissent par aller se coucher. Oh, bien sûr, ils ne vont pas très loin. Ils prennent juste une couverture usée et se lovent sur le tatami dépareillé, serrer l'un contre l'autre. Natsu est dans l'autre coin de la pièce, pas très loin, serrer contre Loki qui soupire – Il n'arrive pas à dormir avec ce radiateur sur pattes qui refuse de le lâcher. Un rire doux s'élève; Erza se moque gentiment de son ami.

Alors que le sommeil la gagne, Kana serre fort contre elle un paquet de cartes. Incomplet, avec des déchirures un peu partout. Mais ces cartes, ça représentait beaucoup pour elle. La bande au complet qui passait chez elle, quand la brune avait encore une mère. Ils jouaient tranquillement, elle s'amusait à battre tout le monde – Et sa mère, seule, lui souriait. C'était son passé, à Kana. Avant que la maladie ne lui retire sa famille de sang et ne lui donne sa famille de cœur.

Sa main fluette serrait les bouts de papiers – Souvenirs heureux d'un temps passé. La petite fille, elle pensait à la fois au passé et à un futur heureux. Comme ça, elle supportait mieux son présent difficile. Ses paupières devenaient lourdes et son souffle régulier. Elle aurait presque pu manquer le son de la voix de Grey, si celui-ci n'était pas à quelques centimètres d'elle.

**« Dis, Kana ? »**

Elle frisonne. C'était étrange d'inverser les rôles, l'ordre précaire établi.

**« Oui, Grey ?**

**\- Toi et moi. Bientôt. »**

Tout s'arrangera.. La _brume_ tombe sur la vallée et cache le soleil aux deux enfants. Ils pourront dormir aujourd'hui, un peu, exceptionnellement. Ils travailleront seulement cet après-midi. Les étoiles encore présentes ce matin deviennent furtives. Au loin, les loups hurlent et les coqs se taisent, peureux.

**« Et les autres ?**

**\- Et les autres. On vivra, tous ensemble. _Sans soucis._ »**

Grey parle rarement mais il pèse la portée de chacun de ses mots. Près du feu renouvelé par ses soins, Erza sourit mélancoliquement. La rousse aussi, elle a eu une innocente jeunesse. Néanmoins, elle ne dit rien, ne les contrarie pas. Elle n'ose pas, en fait.

_Puisqu'on ne brise pas les rêves étoilés d'enfants. _

**« Je te crois, Grey. Mais quand ?**

**\- Bientôt.**

**\- Bientôt ? **

**\- Bientôt, Kana. Bientôt. »**

* * *

* 'Naine rouge' suivi de 'Erza' juste après.. Coïncidence, pour vous ? 8)

* ... Pikachu ?

* Référence à Lyon, qui n'apparait pas dans cet OS.

* Référence aux 'Esprits' comme Loki, Aries, Aquarius..


	3. Pari

J'ai eu un peu (beaucoup) de mal avec ce thème-là. Il se peut donc que les personnages, notamment Grey, soient OOC. Je m'en excuse d'avance ! Merci à Moirice et Holidays, ainsi que Mira' pour avoir commenté. J'espère que vous ne serez pas deçues x).

Ici, humour, _humour_, pour réhausser l'angst du dernier chapitre x). **Chapitre dédié à Caporal Crowny, qui m'a bien motivée pour l'écrire !**

Disclaimer : Fairy Tail appartient à Hiro Mashima, patati, patata ~

* * *

_Brume passagère._

* * *

_3\. Pari_

* * *

_« Parier, oui. Parier avec Kana, non. » – _**Grey, Fairy Tail.**

* * *

**« Je ne le ferai pas.**

**\- Dans ce cas, embrasse Natsu. **

**\- Mais c'est quoi, ces gages débiles ! Plutôt mourir que de m'approcher de trop près de l'allumette ! **

**\- Alors, fais-le ! Ou on va voir Bacchus ?**

**\- Mais..**

**\- Choisis, homme ! » **Hurle-t-elle avec un sourire goguenard devant toute la Guilde. Moi, garçon-fraise en mon état, soupire. Qu'est-ce qu'elle pouvait être.. Démonstrative. Tellement non-discrète..

**« … »**

Je suis suicidaire. Kana m'a menacé, après m'avoir alcoolisé. On me l'avait dit, pourtant : Ne bois pas avec elle ! Me voilà enchaîné dans un pari stupide.

*Soit je dois faire croire que j'ai mis cette brune machiavélique enceinte devant son père.. (Une histoire de meurtre puisqu'il est déjà absolument impossible de survivre si on annonce à ce Mage de rang S qu'on a approché sa fille de trop près. Ou que l'on sort avec elle. Alors l'avoir mise enceinte.. !

*Soit je dois faire croire que nous sortons ensemble devant Bacchus ou simplement le rendre jaloux. (Une histoire qui va peut-être finir dans un tabassage en règle.)

*Soit je dois embrasser Natsu. (Une histoire de honte millénaire.)

Vous voyez ? Je suis _foutu_. Je hais les paris. Je hais Kana.

* * *

**« Alors, gamin, tu as quelque chose à me dire ?**

**\- Hm.. C'est-à-dire que.. Je sais pas trop comment commencer ça..**

**\- Bah, parle ! On verra bien après !**

**\- Les conséquences vont être terribles.. » **Murmurais-je à moi-même.** « Très bien. Voilà. Pas besoin de te mettre en colère, hein ? C'est juste que – »**

Un rire retentit dans le fond de la Guilde. Je le reconnais facilement, celui-là. Légèrement alcoolisée, Kana essayait de garder tout son calme devant la scène en cours. Pas facile-facile quand on observe la victime d'un pari (en l'occurrence, moi) qui va bientôt se faire démolir par son père-superman.

Traîtresse aux cheveux brunes, tch.

**« Ah, ma fifille a l'air de tellement s'amuser ce soir.**

**\- Ouais. Aux dépens des autres. **

**\- Elle est tellement forte.. Belle..**

**\- Gildartz ? Je sens que je te perds. »**

Tout d'un coup, il perd son air de père gagatisant et devient menaçant. Furieusement, menaçant. Il me fait presque... Non, rectification. Il me fait peur. Je sens tous les poils de mon corps se hérisser et mes sens en alerte me hurlent de fuir. Même si cette puissance magique phénoménale ne m'était pas adressée, je me sentais directement en première ligne de mire.

**« Le premier qui la touche...**

**\- Ne survivra pas ! »** Cria Macao en finissant la phrase du mage de rang S. Puis toute sa tablée éclata de rire tandis que j'avais du mal à avaler sa propre salive.

Finalement, embrasser Natsu ou rendre jaloux Bacchus ne semblait plus _si_ terrible que ça, à côté de Gildartz..

* * *

**« Bon, essai numéro deux. Tu ne te dégonfles pas, cette fois ?**

**\- Tout ce serait bien passé si tu n'avais pas un père aussi effrayant ! »**

La brune se contente de me sourire, les yeux rieurs et fiers de sa famille retrouvée. Bien qu'il soit collant au possible, Kana pouvait maintenant être orgueilleuse de son ascendance. Plus besoin de le cacher – Y'avait un poids en moins sur ses épaules et des rires en plus dans sa gorge. Ça et des tonnes de nouveaux souvenirs qui n'en finissaient plus de s'accumuler.

**« Je dois vraiment...**

**\- Va !**

**\- Tch. »**

Me dirigeant vers Bacchus de Quatro Cerberus – non, pardon. Je recommence. Me dirigeant vers Bacchus de Quatro Puppy qui stagnait dans un bar de Magnolia après une de ces dernières missions, je pris mon courage à deux mains. D'abord, il me fallait une stratégie. Rendre Bacchus jaloux ne devait pas être _si_ difficile..

Premièrement, qu'est-ce qui compte aux yeux de Bacchus ? L'alcool, ça, c'était sûr. Les défis. Les paris – Tiens, comme Kana. Une nouvelle alerte retentit dans ma tête, virulente. Non, il ne valait mieux plus parier pour le restant de ma vie. C'est à cause d'un stupide pari que je suis dans cette situation folle ! Paris, exclus. Testons le fait que je sois avec Kana. S'il est assez stupide, ou assez alcoolisé, ça marchera peut-être.

**« Kana, suis-moi.**

**\- À vos ordres, chef ! »**

Nous entrons dans le bar, côte à côte. Ma main sur sa hanche, elle qui sourit à tout va. Je suis sûre qu'elle a compris ce que j'essayais de faire. La cartomancienne n'était pas bête, quand elle le voulait. D'ailleurs, elle le souhaitait très souvent. C'est juste que.. Quand on boit trop.. On finit par avoir du mal à aligner les bonnes pensées devant les bonnes personnes.

Je croise le regard de Bacchus. Il se lève, tanguant. **Jackpot **! Le poisson est ferré. Le mage de Quatro Puppy s'avance vers nous d'un pas hésitant, une jarre à la main. M'évitant, il se plante devant Kana et lui propose un défi de boisson. Lui répondant par la négative, Kana me lance un regard dubitatif. Ma technique ne marchait pas.. Il avait l'air de m'oublier totalement. Je n'existais pas pour lui. Sympathique, ce gars.. Sympathique.

**« Propose lui de boire avec toi.**

**\- Quoi ? Jamais !**

**\- Grey, c'est bon. Tu n'as plus huit ans. **

**\- J'ai déjà perdu un défi.. Pas envie d'en perdre un deuxième »** Marmonnai-je.

**« Mais non, tu vas voir ! Si tu perds, je reprends derrière-toi le tour. À deux, on va gagner !**

**\- Ca va pas le rendre jaloux pour autant. **

**\- Hm.. Si tu fais ça pour moi – Gagner contre Bacchus à un concours de boisson -, j'oublierais ton défi. »**

Délaissant Kana, je m'assois sur la table en face du mage de rang S tout comme le père de Kana et la regarde fixement. Décidément, la cartomancienne est une femme forte qui sait s'entourer de bons mages !

**« On commence quand ? »**

J'allais le regretter, demain matin. Mais vu que je n'arrivais ni à affronter Gildartz, ni à rendre Bacchus jaloux.. Je préférais finir avec une migraine d'un lendemain de soirée monstrueuse. Or de question de finir ce pari – Le troisième choix allait me hanter à jamais.

* * *

Je hais Kana. Je hais les paris. Je hais mon mal de crâne.

Je suis actuellement à Fairy Tail. Il doit être six heures du matin, à peu près, puisque le soleil se lève. Kana n'est pas très loin et elle me regarde bizarrement. Bacchus n'est nulle part en vue. J'ai très, très, très mal à la tête. Je ne me souviens même plus comment on a atterri à la Guilde. Encore moins le reste. Je suis totalement dans la _Brume_. On a gagné notre concours de boisson ? Je formule ma question à haute voix tout en grimaçant en entendant les sons dramatiques qui sortent de ma gorge. Il me faut.. de l'eau. Je me lève difficilement du banc inconfortable sur lequel j'ai dormi et je pars vers le bar de Mirajane.

**« Oui, on a gagné. Pour fêter ça, on a continué à boire à la Guilde. »**

Ça.. Ça, je crois que je m'en rappelle. Un peu. Par bribes.

Avant d'avaler mon verre d'eau, je fais une constatation étonnante à voix haute : « J'ai mal à la joue. »

**« Ah, ça ? Bien que je te dise que ton pari a été effacé, tu as tenu à le terminer. Natsu n'a pas.. Apprécié ton élan d'affection. »**

Et Kana, je pense qu'elle n'a pas dû apprécier le fait que je lui ai craché de l'eau à la figure. Même si elle a gardé son sourire fier.

**« Ne t'inquiètes pas. Dans trois jours, il aura oublié.**

**\- Et.. Le-le reste de la Guilde.. ?**

**\- Ah.. Oui, non, là, ça risque d'être plus difficile. Mirajane a des photos. Tu fais un très beau koala, bourré, Grey ! »**

Je le savais pourtant ! On me l'avait dit ! Ne JAMAIS parier avec Kana sur un concours de boisson !

* * *

Et voilà le thème 'Pari' qui m'a bien causé des soucis ! OOC, trop impossible ? A vous de juger. On se retrouve soit pour le thème 6 (Addiction), soit pour le thème 4 (Vêtements) si je trouve quelque chose ! :) A bientôt \o/.


	4. Vêtements

Caporal, je jure d'aller lire votre GreyKana Week un jour. Promis !

Merci à **Crowny**, **Holidays** et **Moirice**. Je suis très contente de voir que vous avez aimé ! :)

_Disclaimer : Hiro Mashima's stuff. Idée stupide m'appartenant. _

Les thèmes deviennent de plus en plus difficile, je trouve ! Mais je me suis débrouillée avec 'Vêtement'. Je suis _un peu_ partie en live.. Mais je l'aime bien comme moi, personnellement. J'espère que vous aimerez aussi !** Bonne lecture ! **

**Notes : Grey et Kana ont environ quatorze ans ici.**

* * *

_Brume passagère. _

* * *

_4\. Vêtement._

* * *

_« Des vêtements ? Mais pourquoi faire ? »_** \- Grey, sponsorisé par les nudistes. **

_« Des vêtements ? Bah, le minimum suffit ! »_**\- Kana, sponsorisée par les magasins de Bikinis. **

* * *

**« Il faut que vous vous raisonniez, les enfants. **

**\- Non. »**

Même écho dans le bureau de Makarof. Celui-ci se met à soupirer fortement, le poids de son âge se faisait ressentir. Les deux jeunes qui lui faisaient face, assis sur les sièges noirs, avaient répondu d'une même et unique voix. Décidément, ceux-là ne faisaient pas la paire pour rien. Tout deux membres de la Guilde, leur détermination se faisaient doucement connaître, pas à pas. C'était sûrement la prochaine génération de magiciens au potentiel élevé. Si seulement Makarof pouvait leur faire comprendre qu'en société, il y a des règlements à _respecter_.

**« Grey, tu passes ton temps à te déshabiller.**

**\- C'est.. C'est à cause de mon entraînement, je l'ai déjà dit ! »** Déclara-t-il tandis qu'il sentait ses joues chauffées. Combien de fois devra-t-il expliquer que _ce n'était pas de sa faute_ et que_, non, il n'était pas un exhibitionniste ? _**« Je ne peux pas changer ça. ****Ce n'est pas contrôlable.**** »**

Le maître de Fairy Tail secoue la tête de droite à gauche tout en soupirant une nouvelle fois. À croire que le combat était perdu d'avance avec ce jeune garçon. La discussion n'allait nulle part. Peut-être aura-t-il plus de chance avec la deuxième personne présente dans la pièce.

**« Kana.. Tu te dévergondes trop.**

**\- Je me libère, nuance. »**

De toute façon, quoi qu'elle fasse, son père ne la remarque pas. Alors pourquoi devrait-elle jouer les petites filles sages ? Son corps était très bien comme il était. Si elle le voulait, elle pouvait le montrer. C'était son droit – Et le maître, pour elle, n'avait pas le droit de la juger. Son prétendu passé prude était fini la Lionne arrivait !*

**« Je n'ai aucune envie de me contrôler ou de me restreindre. »**

Fermement, en coordination parfaite avec son voisin, Kana croisa les bras et darda un regard fier et déterminé sur le chef de Guilde. Qu'est-ce que celui-ci disait, à propos de détermination, déjà.. ? Qu'ils étaient obstinés, ces gosses. Incapable de voir le mal là où lui le voyait. Il en avait marre de recevoir des rapports de pervers battus par Kana ou Grey ! Ces deux-là devaient vraiment essayer de limite les dégâts, au moins !

**« Vous savez que ce sont ces tarés qui sont en tort, n'est-ce pas ? »** Demanda le brun.

Bien sûr que Makarof était au courant mais cet imbécile de Conseil ne voyait pas les choses de la même manière. Pour eux, les «_ enfants ne devraient pas inciter à de tels comportements, même si ceux-ci sont intolérables »_. Connerie. Au fond, la grand-père de Luxus était fier de ces deux garnements – Eux, ils ne se laissaient pas compter fleurette par les adultes ! Ils savaient se défendre et même très bien attaquer. Il ne fallait pas se faire avoir par leurs airs gentils et innocents.

Ces deux-là étaient des Mages en puissance.

Mais le Conseil était vraiment une plaie..

**« Je pense que vous devriez, au moins, voir un spécialiste. Pour essayer, d'accord ?**

**\- Non. »**

Non, décidément, avec eux, Makarof n'arriveraient à rien. Peut-être même que, dans des années, Grey et Kana seront encore comme ça.

Bien, il pourra dire au Conseil qu'il a fait de son mieux. Qu'il a eu une discussion avec les deux adolescents en devenir et que rien n'a pu les faire changer d'avis. Qu'ils avaient le droit de faire leur propre choix et que personne d'autre ne pourrait les juger.

Sinon, à chaque fois que quelqu'un accusera les 'victimes' et non les 'agresseurs', même si les deux bruns réussissaient très bien à s'en sortir, Makarof se dressera devant eux. Juste pour leur rappeler qu'ils se trompent de cible – Que Grey avait le droit d'être torse nu en hiver s'il le souhaite. Bon, par nu comme au premier jour, il y a des manières et une certaine décence à avoir. Qu'il le fasse chez lui ou dans la Guilde, mais pas dans la rue !

Que Kana avait le droit de s'habiller comme les jeunes de son âge, voir un peu plus âgées. C'est son choix, son droit, son tout. Les deux enfants ne savaient pas se fondre dans la _Brume_. Ils étaient trop éclatants, vivants, vivifiants pour ça. Le maître de la Guilde ne pouvait qu'en être heureux.. Et les défendre.

Makarof se dressera contre tous ceux qui ont un problème avec le style vestimentaire de ses enfants.

**« Bon, on peut partir maintenant ?**

**\- Bien sûr, Grey. Mais met au moins un caleçon.**

**\- H-Hein ? Mais quand, qui – Et.. KANA ! »**

La futur-cartomancienne éclate de rire, s'enfuyant avec le précédent vêtement de brun sous le sourire du Vieux. Oui, décidément, ces deux-là faisaient la paire.

* * *

*Nouvelle référence à Lyon. Promis, j'arrête après. [Pas de ma faute, on parle de Grey alors forcément..]

Enfin voilà voilà pour ce thème-ci.. ! Je vous retrouve (normalement) demain pour le thème 'Addiction' (encore un qui va me poser des problèmes, je le sens D:) et ensuite lundi pour le thème 'Cartes', déjà écrit \o/, qui conclura cette Grey/Kana Week ! Et dans les temps, s'il vous plaît ! Enfin, je dis ça.. Mais rien n'est encore jouer.. Faîtes vos jeux, mesdames et messieurs ! Vais-je y arriver ? Parier !


	5. Addiction

Chapitre court, mais on dit que les plus courts sont les meilleurs! *tousse* Merci aux filles de reviews, vous êtes choues ! Je vous laisse, je vais essayer de finir le thème 'Cartes' pour demain :) !

_Disclaimer : Hiro Mashima, taratata turlututu. _

* * *

_Brume passagère._

* * *

_6\. Addiction._

* * *

_**« **L'addiction, cette dépendance obsessionnelle fourbe et cachée - Celle qui arrive derrière soi, qui nous enlace tendrement tout en poignardant notre dos. Être dépendant de quelque chose, sans même le savoir, peut vous faire tomber tout en bas de la pente. Et ce rocher, celui de toutes les peines du monde, celui poussé sans cesse par Sisyphe, vous écrasera au fond de la vallée.. _

_L'addiction entraînera votre perte__..._

_Vraiment ?_

_Mais l'addiction à une personne peut aussi être quelque chose de précieux. Surtout si elle est réciproque. Puisque si tel est le cas, votre vis-à-vis tombera avec vous et vous aidera à escalader cette montagne - A remonter la pente. _

_A deux. **»**_** Y.**

* * *

Pour elle, l'alcool n'était pas une addiction. Un moyen de se détendre, de profiter de la vie, de savourer ce goût amer et particulier qui fondait sur sa langue – Non, c'était quelque chose qu'elle pouvait contrôler. Tout comme Grey et son addiction à la cigarette. Il avait réussi à s'en défaire avant même la création de la Natsu Team. Elle cocha très vite la case « Aucune addiction » et passa aux feuilles suivantes.

Grey, lui, poussa ses pensées un peu plus loin. Il avait les mains sur sa tête, visiblement en grande réflexion.

Ce qu'il y avait parfois entre-eux, c'était incontrôlable. Toujours regarder sur le champ de bataille où se trouve cet allié précis, toujours veiller à ne pas laisser l'un d'eux flancher. Croire en l'autre, le protéger, l'aider. S'entre-aider, être simplement là.. Grey cherchait toujours du regard Kana – Kana était toujours dos à dos avec lui; combattant ensemble.

Ils étaient amis et bien plus encore. Un jour se surveillant de loin, le lendemain buvant ensemble au bar de Fairy Tail. Ils se cherchaient, se trouvaient, disparaissaient en fumée de _Brume_. Ils étaient comme des électrons libres – Et ils adoraient ça.

Enfin, une question restait en suspens. Est-ce qu'on pouvait avoir une addiction à une personne ? Bien sûr, en voyant la cartomancienne, beaucoup de personnes auraient hocher la tête très vite et en rythme. Kana était gentille, fière, belle et surtout avait un sens de l'humour qu'il adorait. Elle combattait très bien, même si elle n'avait pas encore atteint le niveau d'une mage de rang S.

Bon, qu'est-ce qu'il allait mettre, sur cette foutue feuille d'examen ? Tiens, une nouvelle question pullule dans sa tête. Est-ce que se déshabiller souvent pouvait relever d'une addiction ? De quelle genre.. ? Aux nudistes ?

Il soupire – des fois, Grey devrait simplement arrêter de se casser la tête sur des questions existentielles et continuer sa petite routine tranquille. Décidant qu'il avait assez perdu de temps à réfléchir bêtement à toutes ces interrogations qui lui donnaient un mal de crâne – Pourquoi, déjà, avait-il mis le sujet 'Kana' sur le tapis de sa conscience ? Mauvaise idée, vraiment – Grey cocha tout simplement la case « Aucune addiction ».

C'est de leur faute. Dans les choix, ils n'avaient pas pensé à mettre « Kana ». Et puis, « Autres », ça ne lui correspondait pas assez. Elle n'était pas _que_ ça. Pas qu'une _autre_, du moins pour lui.

**« Tu as fini, Grey ?**

**\- Presque. **» Répondit-il d'un ton morne.

Bon sang, pourquoi avant l'examen de Rang S, ils devaient leur faire passer un examen médical ? Stupide questionnaire, il aurait sa peau ! Si à cause de ce dernier, le brun ne pouvait pas participer à l'épreuve... Arg, rien que d'y penser, il venait d'écraser son stylo en deux. Son quatrième stylo.

Là, c'était sûr.. Mirajane allait le tuer avant même qu'il n'atteigne l'Île Tenrô. Ça, ou la paperasse qu'il devait remplir pour accéder à ce challenge!


	6. Cartes

Me revoilà pour ce jour 8, petit bonus, et un peu en retard. Désolée, j'ai eu beaucoup de choses à faire. Ahah ! Je suis contente d'avoir [presque] fini la semaine dans les temps. D'autant plus que finalement, j'ai beaucoup apprécié écrire sur Grey &amp; Kana. J'ai trouvé ça dur, je ne le nierais pas, mais les exploiter était très très intéressant. Ca valait le coup, en somme ! Merci la semaine organisée par FFans.

_Disclaimer : Hiro Mashima, jusqu'à la fin !_

Note : **Merci** pour les reviews, vous êtes trop choues. J'ai honte de pas commenter quand je vois que, vous, vous me laissez des reviews. T_T (Mais bon, soit j'écris, soit je review.. Je fais un choix. Un choix DD : Drastique et Dramatique. xD) **Bref, BONNE LECTURE POUR CETTE FIN DE GREY/KANA WEEK !**

* * *

_Brume passagère._

* * *

_8\. Cartes. _

* * *

_« Partager un bon moment, c'est facile; il suffit de peu. Quelques rires, quelques cartes, quelques bon amis. Soyez l'as; soyez le roi : Quand c'est à votre tour, n'hésitez pas à jouer vos meilleurs atouts ! »_** Y.**

_« Le destin bat les cartes mais c'est nous qui les jouerons.. » _**Bernard Moitessier.**

* * *

**« Dis-moi, tu ne penses pas que tu as passé l'âge de jouer aux cartes ?**

**\- J'aimerais qu'elles me disent ce qui va arriver. Mon futur. Qu'elles m'avouent tout. »**

Les deux bruns se regardent dans les yeux pendant un court moment. Dans un coin de la Guilde, généralement celui où les enfants de Fairy Tail se rejoignent tous, Grey et Kana se parlent. Il est tôt, ce matin. Il n'y a qu'eux ici-présent. Le garçon s'assoit sur le banc, en face de la jeune fille qui retourne à ses cartes.

Elle les manie avec précaution, les place de différentes façons. Elle essaye de les rendre presque vivantes, ces cartes. Celles que Gildartz lui a acheté lors d'un de ses voyages.. Elles ont un goût de liberté, ces cartes. Elles ont un goût de paix, d'exotisme; tout en étant un cadeau de son père.

**« T'as pas besoin de ça, Kana. Y'a que toi qui peux forger ton avenir ! »** Grey reprend sa respiration et, quand il sent le regard de Kana sur lui, détourne la tête très vite.** « Ou une connerie du genre.. »** Finit-il en murmurant.

Kana aurait aimé lui expliquer qu'elle voulait prédire si, un jour, elle aurait le courage d'aller voir ce père qui la regardait comme n'importe quel enfant et de tout lui avouer. Elle aurait voulu lui dire qu'elle avait peur de se lever et d'affronter ce monde hostile – Qu'elle préférait le voir de loin, derrière ses cartes, ce monde qui tournait trop vite.

Mais elle ne l'avait pas vu venir, celui-là. Ce gamin brun braillard qui se disputait souvent avec Natsu – alors, elle lui sourit juste. Espérant que son sourire va juste éclipser toutes les questions qu'il pouvait avoir sur le bout de la langue; d'ailleurs, c'était tout ce dont elle avait besoin de faire, Kana. Parce que Grey avait déjà tout oublié en la regardant étirer ses lèvres.

* * *

Kana, dans la Guilde, c'était un peu la Twisted Fate* de Fairy Tail. Un peu mystérieuse, grande joueuse, énergique autant qu'elle le pouvait. Elle avait accepté de se battre il y avait longtemps, entre ses treize ou quatorze ans. Maintenant, elle se levait aux côtés des siens. La brune avait réalisé qu'il n'y avait pas de meilleure place pour elle. C'était quand, déjà.. ? Quand.. ?

Quand elle avait réalisé qu'elle n'était plus cette enfant fragile qu'on avait peur d'emmener avec soi.

Quand elle en avait eu assez de regarder le dos de ce père qui s'en allait.

Quand elle avait sombré dans l'alcool, sans points de repère.

Quand Grey lui avait tendu une main pour qu'elle puisse se relever malgré tout.

Quand ils s'étaient souri, il y a de ça des années.

Quand ses précieuses amies ne restaient plus rangées dans leur paquet; mais partaient frapper ses ennemis.

Maintenant, Kana ne se cachait plus derrière aucune carte. Non, avec ces dernières, ces fidèles amies, elle se battait au front ou se protégeait. Elle restait en première ligne, perfectionnant encore et toujours sa magie. La brune essayait de rattraper son père d'une quelconque manière. Ne plus le fixer de loin, mais plutôt de profil, à ses côtés.

Kana était devenue offensive avec ses cartes – Dans tous les sens du terme. Ils savent ce qu'ils veulent, maintenant qu'ils ont grandis; qu'ils sont presque adultes. La _Brume_ s'estompe.

**« Hey, Grey ! On se fait un poker ? »**

Sourires mutuels.

Lui qui avait l'habitude de se désaper, il était **sûr** qu'elle allait le **déplumer!**

* * *

*League of Legend. J'ai pas honte. Ou presque.


End file.
